


Acceptable Alternatives

by Muucifer



Series: You look nice in red [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Slight Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wasn’t expecting to find Dirk in Dave’s office. What an interesting turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you never read Pin Me Up you may want to go do that (its DaveJohn right) because this one is based heavily on that one and you might be a bit confused!! It's part of the same series as this one so yeah it's easy to find.
> 
> Also I didn't reread this or anything so any errors are my own and yall can come and point them out to me or something.
> 
> [Here's the tumblr link](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com/post/77547857489/acceptable-alternatives/) for this which links back to Pin Me Up which links back to the art for this AU

“Dave!”

John skids to a halt outside the blonde’s office. Usually when he was dropped off by Mama Dave was waiting in the lobby for him. Today though, there was no on there to greet him except for the receptionist. A little dejected, John had rushed up the steps. The door was closed in front of him, but there was another open a little ways down, where the photoshoot room was. He makes his way over, enthusiasm in his steps.

This room is empty too, however. John steps in, glancing around as he picks his way over the cords and around the lamps. A fresh set of red and white clothes lay on a table a short ways away, and he bounces over to scoop them up. Without hesitation, he slips his own clothes off and the new ones on. As always, they fit like a glove, clinging to his curves just enough to be satisfyingly snug. Puffy red bloomers bunch up around his thighs, covering small white panties and held up by matching suspenders, and a white blouse exposes his pale arms and sat high enough on his throat that the lingering marks from their last meeting wouldn’t be seen. 

Content everything was on properly; he tugs the familiar thigh highs on and slides his feet into the shiny red heels tucked under the table. Dressed, he turns and glances back around the room, searching for any sign that Dave was there watching him. Sadly, he’s alone, and after a bit more of a thorough search, he slumps back out into the hallway. As he nears Dave’s office again, there’s a muffled thump that draws him back to the ornate door.

“Dave?”

He presses his hand to the knob. Another dull thump and a few rustles. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he forces his hand to turn the handle and mutters out an embarrassed, “Daddy?” before stepping into the dim room. Dave wasn’t there, but it wasn’t empty.

“Daddy? Huh. Yeah I can dig that, but I don’t think it was me you were looking for.” Spiked blonde hair and orange eyes greet him from the chair on the far side of the desk. Dirk. They’d met a couple of times, but he wasn’t much like his older brother and John tended to stick to Dave when he was around. A quick survey shows the rest of the office empty, a few of Dirk’s things lingering on the floor but other than that the same as it’d always been. Despite Dirk being there, he finds himself stepping towards his usual plush armchair.

Dirk stops him, waving a hand at him and beckoning him over. More nervous than shy, he shuffles over until Dirk’s fingers could catch a strap of his suspenders and pull him close. The younger Strider is quiet while he slides his hands up the straps and readjusted a few things, rubbing his hands down John’s sides when he was done. John waits, but Dirk just cocks an eyebrow at him and nudges him up onto the desk. It’s weird being ordered around by someone other than Dave. Especially considering Dave was vocal with his commands. He's compelled to obey them anyway.

Large hands rest on his knees, thumbs absently rubbing the insides and stroking over the thin fabric of the stockings. John flushes, looking away, “Dirk what are you doing?”

Dirk shrugs one shoulder lazily, his hands inching a bit higher on John’s thighs. “Touching you, what does it look like?” His fingers curl down around John’s legs, tugging the brunette a bit closer. “You’re really soft, you know.”

He nods, hands wringing together in his lap. Suddenly Dirk’s on his feet and hovering over him, almost menacingly. John expects it, but he still gasps into Dirk’s mouth when the older male presses their lips together. Rather than pull away, he finds himself leaning into it. Dirk’s lips are thinner than Dave’s, but his tongue more than makes up for it; lapping at every inch of John’s mouth. It dances across his tastebuds and coaxes John into kissing back, taunting him until he curls his own tongue into the kiss. His little hands lace through Dirk’s spikes, pulling him closer still until his body is held aloft by Dirk’s knee propped against the desk.

They pull back, smaller kisses taking over until Dirk trails down his throat and unbuttons the blouse as he goes. His small creamy chest arches into Dirk’s mouth, only to be shoved down onto the cold, unforgiving surface under him. Dirk sucks a small patch of skin between his teeth, nibbling it gently as he leaves blushing pink marks in his path. Warm fingers trap his waist, holding him down as John squirms under him.

“Dirk, wha-what?” Heat flares up in his cheeks at the sound of his own voice, light and needy even though he has no idea what’s possessed him to let someone other than Dave touch him. Dirk smirks into his stomach, wet tongue swiping over his naval. The bit of pudge he had jiggled under Dirk’s mouth, smooth and round where it settled between his hips. Speaking of his hips, Dirk’s teeth scrape one lightly, kissing it apologetically when John whimpers at the sting.

“Such a naughty boy, John. Letting someone who’s not Daddy touch you like this.” His sentence is punctuated when he cups the bulge forming in John’s bloomers and gives it a rough squeeze. A moan echoes off the walls, John jerking his hips ineffectively into Dirk’s grip. He whines, grabbing at Dirk and dragging him back to attack his mouth. Dirk grimaces into the kiss, flinching back when John’s front teeth knock against his own.

One swift move is all it takes for John’s bloomers to be down around his knees, his panties the only thing covering his straining erection. The suspenders are knocked down, and they pop off his shoulders with a snap. John shudders at the cool air the teases his nipples and the wet spot forming at the head of his cock. The latter is chased away when Dirk pecks it lightly through the silky material, mouth opening slightly and sucking the head in. John tries to buck into the heat, only for Dirk’s hands to press him back down.

Dirk leans up again, nipping John’s jaw lightly, “Pretty baby boy, you’re being naughty aren’t you? Do you want me to fuck you?” Instead of an answer, he gets John moaning in his ear and rutting against his crotch. The heavy denim drags against the soaked fabric of his undies and tugs them down. Pre smears across the front of Dirk’s jeans, to which he scowls. John doesn’t apologize. Gloved hands grab him and flip him over, and John jolts when Dirk drops to his knees and spreads him open.

Cold digits slicked with lube tap his entrance warningly before a single one slides in. Dirk wastes no time in fucking John on his fingers, ramming them as best as he can until John’s a shivering mess and there’s three fingers buried inside the boy. He takes care to avoid John’s prostate while he preps him, dancing around it with every touch. In front, John’s cock leaks a pool of pre, but John obediently keeps his hands away from himself, choosing instead to dig them into the stained wood.

Satisfied that John’s loose enough, Dirk stands back up, his fingers slipping out with a sloppy sound and John whining at the loss of feeling full. He’s not shocked at all when John raises his ass and shakes it, presenting himself to Dirk while the blonde undoes his own pants. “Jesus John, you’re like a bitch in heat. No wonder Dave never brings back any boys. When he wants a good fuck all he has to do find a new dress for you.” John bites back a scream when Dirk grinds his hard-on against John’s ass, rocking himself back onto it.

One of Dirk’s hands makes its way to John’s hair, tightening around it and pulling just the slightest bit at first, the other digs into the meat of John’s thigh. Without so much as a warning, he shoves into John and is pleased when John takes him in one easy motion. “Baby boy do you play with yourself when Daddy’s not around?” There’s a thunk when John ducks into a nod and stays there until Dirk yanks his head back up. “You’re a bad boy, Daddy’s going to punish you, you know.” The ring of muscle swallow his dick tightens at that, “Oh you like that idea?”

“Dirk ple-please fuck me hard. I’ma-” Sobs break his sentence more than once, “-ma bad boy. You’re not Daddy.” Pleased with the response, Dirk pulls out and slams back in. There’s a gargled scream and John tries to hide his face again. Dirk bends until he can kiss John’s neck, hand holding the boy’s head in place.

“Better quiet down or someone’s going to hear you begging to get fucked. Maybe they’ll come in and join, bet you’d love to have more than one dick in you. Or maybe they’ll go and tell Dave. How would you feel if he got really mad at you for not being the one to tell him?” He ends with a rather abrupt hit to John’s prostate, eliciting and even louder moan that’s music to his ears.

In the corner of the room, a lens whirs at him. He gives it a wink, of course he knew about the security cameras. Dave had him install them. And because he’s the one who installed them they were wired directly to his and Dave’s laptops. The amount of times he’s watched his brother fuck John makes this well worth the repayment. He knows it’s Dave watching him, so he turns John’s face with the hand in his hair and kisses him messily. John mewls into his mouth, a pretty noise that draws a groan from him. His hips pound against John, the sound of flesh hitting flesh being overpowered by John’s cries.

“Dirk, ple-easeohgod.” His words are crammed into Dirk’s mouth, and Dirk swallows down his voice and silences him again. Pulling back requires more effort than he thought it would, John’s lips are sugar-sweet and tempting. They’re bright red and bruised from Dirk’s abuse, but John curls them up and parts them widely anyway.

His hand shoves down on the middle of John’s back, forcing the boy back to the wood as he straightens up and throws a predatory grin at the camera. His nails claw down John’s back, red line springing up after them. John doesn’t seem to mind, even arching up into them and whimpering. “John,” he thrusts in and rests heavily against the bundle of nerves that has John writhing on his cock trying to get more. “Did you know,” he pulls out. “That Dave – Daddy - has a camera in here?” He hits the swell again and John lets out a shrill noise.

“Wh-what? Nonono Daddy’s going to be so-” Dirk’s erection slides all the way out and he’s flipped over. “-so mad! I’m gunna be pun-ah-ished!” At that, tears start to spring up in the corner of his eyes, dripping down as his hands scrub at them. Soft lips find his nose, kissing it softly until he opens his eyes again. Orange eyes peer into him, then slide shut and Dirk’s mouth is on his again. Dirk slips back in, none-too-gently, but the sharpness just makes John moan.

“You like being punished though, don’t you?” His voice is loud enough, he knows Dave can hear him over John. The brunette nods excitedly, mewling as he starts to roll his body down onto Dirk. “Such a bad boy. I bet you’d love it if he came in here right now. He’d make me flip you over again, then he’d fuck your mouth and you’d let him like a good boy.”

“Yesyesplease I want Daddy too.” Little fingers find Dirk on of Dirk’s hands clasped onto John’s waist. John pries at them, then locks his own into Dirk’s hold. His lifeline.

“Too bad.” With that, Dirk squeezes his hand and aims for John’s prostate again, “You were naughty, so instead of getting to suck Daddy’s cock he’s going to spank you and then fuck you until you can’t walk.” Suddenly the body under his goes limp and John’s voice breaks as he opens his mouth and tries to scream. His cock twitches against his stomach, white speckling his creamy skin. Dirk grits his teeth, John clamping down around him and trying to milk his cock. One more thrust and he’s coming too, body curled over John’s and teeth in the boy’s shoulder to hold back a moan. John spasms pitifully against him, whimpering and wiggling as Dirk pumps his release inside.

They collapse together on the messy desk; it groans under bother their weight but it’s sturdy and holds fast. Blonde hair obscures John’s vision, and blinking back a bit of awareness, John encourages one of his hands to reach up and pet it. Dirk turns into the touch, sighing contently before shifting forward and nuzzling John’s neck. John giggles, pecking Dirk’s forehead.

The sound of footsteps outside the hall doesn’t worry either of them. They stop in front of the door. Blue and orange focus on the shadows sneaking under it, watching them shift a few times. The knob clicks. Dirk breaks into a lazy grin when Dave steps through and shuts the door behind him, flicking the lock. John’s breath sticks to his throat, and he shrinks under Dirk.

Dirk’s predatory smile from earlier is reflected onto Dave’s face as he pops his cuffs and rolls his sleeves up, each step bringing him closer to the two younger males. He reaches them and taps his foot to the beat of the clock. John swallows, opens his mouth, but is cut off.

“Tsk tsk, John. Daddy’s going to have to punish you.”


End file.
